Sophie gets a rainbow card while henry and june gets a platinum card
Transcript mr Dallas: ok class, today is behaviour card day, if it’s rainbow, you graduated forever, if it’s platinum, you get the rest of the year off, if it’s gold, you get 10 years off, silver means 5 years off, bronze means a year off, pink means 12 months off sophie: hey, that matches my hair color mr Dallas: yes, your right, so, purple means 6 months off, blue means a month off, cyan means 6 weeks off, green means a day off, white means nothing, yellow means a talk after school, orange means 25 minutes of detention, red means detention for 4 hours, brown means detention forever, if you get a gray card, you’ll be suspended for 6 weeks, if you get a dark gray card, you’ll be suspended for 3 months, and when 3 months are up, i’ll Have detention at your house, now pay attention, if you get a black card, your dead meat and expelled forever! Here are the cards sophie: YES!! I got a rainbow card!!! mr Dallas: that’s right sophie, you are the best student ever! You did a performance at the assembly! As well as other things Like repairing some of the costumes for the school play, as well as Helping at the cafeteria during cutlery, drawing cool pics at the art festival, and many more, Go to 9 volt’s office and make him proud! henry: yay! Me and June got platinum cards mr dallas: that’s right henry and June, you did very well, and you did a song, go to the principal’s office sophie: let’s go! dylan priest: awesome, me and the good warren cook got gold cards mr Dallas: yes, your right dylan and warren, enjoy your 10 years off Kosta: guys, we got a silver card mr dallas: that’s right, metal punks, enjoy your 5 years off nigel: awesome, we got bronze cards mr Dallas: good job Sector v, enjoy your year off lilly: hooray! I got a pink card mr Dallas: well done, lilly, enjoy your 12 months off CJ: cool! I got a purple card mr Dallas: good job CJ, enjoy your 6 months off madison: aw yeah, me and billy Lopez got a blue card mr Dallas: yes, Madison and billy, enjoy your month off mordecai: yeah! Me, rigby and Finn got cyan cards mr Dallas: good, enjoy your 6 weeks off spyro: yes! I got a green card! Mr Dallas: well done Spyro, enjoy your day off gumball: ok, me, Darwin, Brandy and Lincoln loud got white cards mr Dallas: good, Brandy, gumball, Darwin and Lincoln loud, find a seat roger smith: oops, I got a yellow card mr Dallas: that’s ok roger, but a talk, go to 9 volt’s office pickle: oh dear, me, peanut and Luke Gartrell Got orange mr Dallas: that’s right, pickle, peanut and Luke Gartrell, you have detention for 25 minutes! cobra commander: no! I got red! Mr Dallas: that’s right cobra commander, you have detention for 4 hours nick: oh no, looks like it’s over, me and Perry got brown cards mr Dallas: that’s right nick and Perry, you had detention forever apple: oh no! Me and onion got gray cards mr Dallas: THAT’S RIGHT APPLE AND ONION, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR SIX WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE rita repulsa: yes! I got the same like Lady S! mr Dallas: hey, wait! Why did you did that rita repulsa: I snuck to the copy room and changed from dark gray to rainbow mr Dallas: RITA REPULSA, ONE DOES NOT SNEAK TO THE COPY ROOM, BECAUE YOUR SUSPENED FOR THREE MONTHS, AND WHEN THE THREE MONTHS ARE UP, I WILL HAVE DETENTION AT YOUR HOUSE! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL‘S OFFICE!! Fubuki: um (10x) I got a black card, can I have another chance that I can be good? mr dallas: NO, FUBUKI, YOU ARE THE WORST STUDENT EVER, ALL THE SNICK CHARACTERS INCLUDING NUMBUH 5 AND AMAZZONKANE THINKS YOUR SHOW SUCKS! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL’S OFFICE NOW!!!!! (at the principal’s office) sophie: who are you? 9 volt: in case you know me, i’m 9 volt from the warioware series, and i’ll be your principal, so why are you here? sophie: I got a rainbow card, while my best pals h&j got platinum 9 volt: (gasps) sophie, you, and henry and June, are the best students ever! You guys can go home! (fubuki enters) 9 volt: oh no, not you again, this is the hundred time you came in my office, what is it fubuki: you’ll be mad at this because I got a black card 9 volt: (gasps) WHAT?! OH (20x) FUBUKI, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER! YOU KEPT DOING THINGS LIKE GETTING SOPHIE INTO TROUBLE WHILE SHE WAS WEARING EVERY OUTFIT DURING EVERY KABLAM EPISODE, TURNING SNICK INTO SPORN, ESCAPED THE ROUNDHOUSE, MADE A FAKE VHS OPENING TO SNICK PICKS FRIENDSHIP, AND LOTS MORE! GET OUT NOW, AND I HOPE YOU’LL FORGET YOUR MEMORIES ABOUT FIRE EMBLEM, KABLAM, MAPLE TOWN, YOUR SHOW, TOUHOU, SHIMAJIRO, DISNEY AND MORE FOR BABIES AND CHILDREN, AND YOU’LL FIND MEMORIES ABOUT CODENAME KIDS NEXT DOOR, FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, REGULAR SHOW, ADVENTURE TIME, RUGRATS, THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL, SNICK AND MORE FOR TEENS!!!